Wojenne łupy (kampania H3)
W tej kampanii gracz wciela się w rolę najemnika służącego władcom Tatalii i Krewlod w operacji zajmowania zachodnich ziem pogrążonej w wojnie z Eeofolem i Nighonem Erathii. Dopóki w Erathii panował Nicholas Gryphonheart, zachodnie granice tego kraju były bezpieczne, jednak wraz z jego śmiercią pojawiła się okazja na powiększenie przez Tatalię i Krewlod stanu posiadania. Misja pierwsza: Przygranicze Poziom trudności: łatwy (80%) Plik:Wojenne lupy 1.jpg Warunki Aby odnieść zwycięstwo, musisz zatknąć flagi na wszystkich kopalniach. W tym scenariuszu, twoi bohaterowie będą mogli osiągnąć najwyżej dwunasty poziom doświadczenia, ale ośmiu najsilniejszych będzie mogło przejść do ostatniej misji tej kampanii. Opis Tak jak przewidziałeś milordzie, śmierć króla Gryphonhearta daje nam wiele okazji do wykorzystania twych talentów najemnika. Skontaktował się z nami posłaniec z Tatalii, w imieniu króla Tralosska. Dwadzieścia lat temu, po nieustannych potyczkach na zachodnich wybrzeżach Erathii, Tatalia podpisała pakt o nieagresji. Teraz król Gryphonheart nie żyje, a wraz z nim umarła umowa. Tatalijczycy chętnie rozszerzyliby granice swojego państwa. Co prawda nigdy nie byli zbyt dobrymi strategami, lecz ich wojska są dobrze wyszkolone. Potrzebują jedynie dowódców, którzy poprowadziliby ich armie i zapewnili im przestrzeń życiową. Król Tatalii, Tralossk, pragnie skorzystać z twych usług. Tralossk chciałby, aby jego kraj przestał składać się głównie z bagien i moczarów, a nękana przez wrogów Erathia wydaje się być łatwym łupem. Podczas najazdu sił nighońskich i eeofolskich na Erathię na jej przeciwległym końcu następuje ofensywa dotychczas neutralnej Tatalii, której celem jest powiększenie terytorium i zdobycie łupów. Podpowiedź Szybko przebij się przez garnizon - wróg jest bowiem bardzo słaby. Misja druga: Gorączka złota Poziom trudności: łatwy (80%) Plik:Wojenne lupy 2.jpg Warunki Chcesz zwyciężyć? Zbierz 200,000 sztuk złota. W tym scenariuszu, twoi bohaterowie będą mogli osiągnąć najwyżej dwunasty poziom doświadczenia, ale ośmiu najsilniejszych będzie mogło przejść do ostatniej misji tej kampanii. Opis Wieści o twoich zdolnościach dotarły do barbarzyńskiego kraju Krewlod. Starcia jego mieszkańców z wojskami Erathii są już legendarne. Wielu mówi, że to właśnie dzięki nim żołnierze Erathii są tak twardzi w walce. Ostatnia napaść barbarzyńców na przygraniczne fortece odniosła niespodziewany sukces i wzięto wyjątkowo dużo jeńców. Po bliższym zbadaniu przyczyn tego niezwykłego zwycięstwa nasze podejrzenia okazały się słuszne. Bez swego króla wojska Erathii straciły chęć do walki. Twoim zadaniem jest szybkie splądrowanie przygranicznych terenów i zebranie jak największej ilości bogactw. Kiedy już zbierzemy wystarczające siły... pomyślimy o oficjalnym wypowiedzeniu wojny. Jeżeli jednak dostaniesz się do niewoli, Krewlod oficjalnie uzna cię za fanatycznego przywódcę klanu, który działał wbrew interesom własnego kraju. Diuk Winston Boragus, przywódca Krewlod, zaproponował ci kontrakt najemnika, który przewiduje serię wypadów na terytorium Erathii. Ich celem jest zdobycie złota, które pozwoli krewlodzkiej armii przygotować się... do innych zadań. Tym razem walczy się pod sztandarami Krewlod, a celem jest zdobycie 200,000 sztuk złota. Zostaną one przeznaczone na koszty dalszej inwazji. Teren obfituje w surowce naturalne, szczególnie złoto, a jest broniony przez słabe siły erathiańskie. Podpowiedź W północno-zachodnim rogu mapy znajdują się ogromne ilości złota, których zdobycie umożliwi odwiedzenie namiotów klucznika. Czerwony jest w północno-wschodniej części. Misja trzecia: Chciwość Poziom trudności: zwykły (100%) Plik:Wojenne lupy 3.jpg Warunki W tej kampanii zwycięstwo osiągniesz zdobywając wszystkie miasta i zamki wroga, oraz pokonując wszystkich wrogich bohaterów. Niezależnie od tego po której stronie się opowiesz, przeciwnik uzna cię za zdrajcę. Opis Przedstawiciele Tatalii i Krewlod pragną ponownie skorzystać z twoich usług. Oba kraje chcą zdobyć ostatni kawałek Erathii leżący pomiędzy ich ziemiami. Na wymienionym terenie znajduje się także kilka ostatnich zamków należących do lordów Erathii. Nie musisz się ich jednak obawiać, prawdziwa armia Erathii jest już tylko wspomnieniem. Znacznie poważniejsze walki czekają cię z siłami Tatalii lub Krewlod. Co zabawniejsze, ziemie na których toczy się konflikt nie mają praktycznie żadnej wartości. Czeka cię więc zaciekła wojna graniczna. Siły Tatalii będą próbowały pokonać armie Krewlod, które zdążyły się już ufortyfikować. Bez względu na to, u czyjego boku staniesz, zostaniesz okrzyknięty zdrajcą przez drugą stronę, zastanów się więc dobrze kogo wesprzeć... to decyzja, od której zależy twoje życie. Zarówno król Tralossk z Tatalii, jak i diuk Boragus z Krewlod, pragną skorzystać z twoich usług. Oba państwa chcą przejąć dzielący je wąski pasek lądu. Jak na ironię, wartość tego terenu jest żadna. Musisz zdecydować, komu będziesz służyć. Wybór należy do ciebie. W finałowej misji kampanii gracz musi zdecydować, po czyjej stanie stronie. Czy będzie to Tatalia (cytadela), czy też Krewlod (twierdza). Oprócz jednej z wymienionych na tej mapie pokonać trzeba będzie siły Erathii. Wymaga to zebrania sporych sił, by przedrzeć się przez garnizony graniczne. Podpowiedź Jeśli wybrałeś twierdzę, uważaj na teleport przy swoim środkowym mieście Kategoria:Kampanie w Heroes of Might and Magic III